The invention relates to building construction and specifically to stair rail assemblies. Such assemblies typically include a hand rail and a shoe rail which are disposed in generally parallel relationship. A plurality of generally vertical balusters extend intermediate the hand rail and the shoe rail. A generally vertical post at the lower extremity of the assembly is referred to as a starting newel.
The prior art includes preassembled variable rake rail assemblies which use balusters that extend into channel shaped hand rails and shoes rails. In one form the prior art utilizes a plurality of pins which extend through the opposed sides of the channels of the hand rail and shoe rail. Each pin extends transversely through an axial extremity of a baluster. Such constructions have not been wholly satisfactory because the construction of such assemblies lends itself primarily to factory assembly of the entire apparatus and shipment fully assembled. Shipment of fully assembled structures is inconvenient for the manufacturer, the building supply dealer, and the contractor. Shipment to so called "Do-it-Yourselfers" of such fully assembled apparatus may be impossible since such individuals will typically not have ready access to a truck or similar transport vehicle. Another disadvantage of the prior art structure is that the pins on which the balusters are pivoted break through and damage the structure upon application of even relatively light loads, such as that applied by a child's weight on the shoe rail. A further disadvantge is that these pins are, at least in some cases, unsightly in appearance. A further disadvantage of prior art devices is that they typically permit relative angular movement and racking in only one direction.
It will thus be seen that the prior art structures which do allow variation in the angle between the baluster and respectively the hand rail and shoe rail have several specific disadvantages in addition to being generally complex and expensive to manufacture.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will allow flexibility in orientation of the balusters with respect to the shoe and hand rails and will at the same time allow shipment in a compact form.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will be able to withstand substantial loads without resultant damage as in some prior art apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which may be very easily assembled at the individual construction site so that there is no requirement for assembling the entire apparatus at a manufacturing plant.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will minimize total construction costs by reducing the total cost of installing a stair rail assembly including the cost for material and labor to install the apparatus including the steps of providing the proper orientation of the shoe rail and hand rail with respect to the steps of a stairway.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which makes it easy for the user to vary the angle between the shoe and hand rail with respect to the baluster, that is, to rack the assembly.
Another object is to provide a variable rake stair rail assembly which provides for relative angular movement in either direction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.